Technology currently exists through compression of digital data, storage devices and network bandwidth to distribute large amounts of digital data to many geographically disparate locations. This technology has allowed more users access to more information in digital format than would otherwise be possible. One form of digital data is audio/visual (A/V) programming, including audio-only programming and video-only programming as well as combined audio/visual programming. Sources now exist that provide A/V programming, including audio recording of novels (audio books), recording of conversations, commentaries, news, educational material, etc. as well as recordings that include video content.
Digital programming can be played back by using a hardware device or software player on a personal or other type of computer system. Hardware playback devices are typically small lightweight devices having a special purpose processor coupled to memory, such as flash memory, that plays the stored digital programming. Software players are software entities executed by computer systems that use the computer system memory to store the digital programming and the computer system A/V capabilities to play the digital programming.
Hardware playback devices are typically difficult to clone because identification codes or other security components can be hardwired into tamper-resistant packaging. This prevents a user from buying a playback device and copying the identification or other code into an unauthorized playback device, which can then be used for unauthorized playback of digital programming.
Software players, however, are more difficult to protect from cloning because the player must be copied in order to install the player on a computer system. Thus, copy protection schemes are not appropriate for cloning protection. What is needed is cloning protection features for software players.